


Fortuitous Liberation

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche and Amelie interacting, Gen, Kidnapping, Killing, Violence, a small bit of blood and gore can be expected, a thing I needed desperately, experimentation too, so desperately I deviated from my usual line of work to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Noire is gone. Where the fuck is Noire? Amelie needs to track down their boss and thinks Blanche had something to do with their disappearance. They don't but they sure as hell aren't going to let Amelie be the only one tracking down their twin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amelie, Noire and Annie all belong to Surfi. Please go support her work!
> 
> Both of my lovely editing ladies rescued me on this one. You both get so much love for this. Thank you. <3

Amelie stormed past Annie, trainers, and pokemon rushing in behind her. They had tried to keep her from getting this far in, from getting to Blanche. It hadn’t worked. Faces dropped and a few backed off, but the rest only stood down when Blanche raised a single hand. Amelie was no threat to Blanche, not truly.

 

A gloved hand curled in a finely pressed blue jacket. Their eyes narrowed at her and Amelie snarled back “where are they?!”

 

“Amelie, who are you referring to? Please calm down,” Blanche replied, voice smooth. They moved to taker her hand out of their jacket, slow and steady; just as calm as a sunrise. Instead Amelie shoved the Mystic leader into the wall, a snarl on her face.

 

“Don’t fuck with me! You know  _ who _ ! Where is Noire?!”

 

Blanche’s heart skipped a beat. Pain echoed through their chest, the words nearly caught in their throat. “Noire is missing? How long?”

 

Amelie froze in place, reading Blanche’s eyes. Eyes so similar to the green hues she was used to reading and yet they expressed emotion differently. There was a softness there Noire couldn't manage themselves. Maybe it was simple mimicry of those that surrounded them, but this twin seemed to be more open with their emotions than her own. Blanche didn’t know what had transpired, or at least it seemed that way. Regardless, she couldn’t press that lead further. The trail had gone cold at Mystic, funny how that worked. 

 

“None of your business, Leader Blanche.”

 

“The hell it is, Amelie. How long? Do I have to call Sabrina to get answers? We both know she will tell me,” they threatened smoothly. Amelie stopped in her spot and looked over her shoulder, her good eye meeting Blanche’s worried expression. There was more malice in Amelie’s eye than one would expect but the situation called for it. She did not like being threatened.

 

“Noire went out for snacks the night before last and never returned. It was assumed they were ‘stretching their legs’ until they didn’t return last night. We checked other locations before coming here,” Amelie admitted softly. Hiding information at this point would only lead to future issues.  Amelie insteaded hoped that admitting what she knew would prove fruitful, or, at the least, it would allow her to see just how much Blanche valued their twin.

 

“I assume you have already pulled traffic cam footage in the area but I’ll pull gym footage for this. Our cameras are better. Come on.” Blanche handed Annie the stack of paperwork they had been holding. Annie simply sighed and walked off. It was going to be a long few days for the assistant no matter what happened. She was used to this behavior from the leaders.

 

Blanche led Amelie down the hall. Amelie’s shoes clicked on the floor while Blanche’s were muted. They came to an office where the Mystic logo was emblazoned on the windows, casting a frosty blue light through the room. “Make yourself comfortable while I boot the system up.” The clacking of the keyboard filled the room as Amelie pulled a chair around, the legs dragging across soft lavender carpet.

 

“This is your office?” Amelie asked quietly. It was hard for her to believe, in one sense, due to the sheer cleanliness of it. Everything had its spot and Amelie was afraid if she knocked the stapler the wrong way Blanche would stop to set it back.

 

“No, it’s Spark’s office,” they replied dryly. Amelie scoffed, rolling her eyes but appreciating the humor nonetheless. It broke the tension between her and what was now a former suspect-turned-ally.  An archive was pulled up and Blanche pulled out a reference map. “Which gyms and what hours?”

 

Amelie pointed to several gyms, most of which were Valor, but a few Instinct and Mystic, too. It was a spread over a swath of territory against a Team Rocket border. Hours of footage were pulled. They sifted through footage, taking hours of time, multiple feeds up. Amelie kept reporting into Team Rocket, fingers swiping over her phone, likely sending messages to Sabrina. Blanche didn’t ask questions,it wasn’t their place.

 

Blanche texted Annie at one point and set aside their phone, getting a look from the other. The Rocket member stayed tense until Annie came in silent as a mouse, setting two mugs of tea on the desk. The assistant smiled reassuringly at Amelie and slipped out, closing the door behind herself.

 

Amelie watched Blanche reach out for the tea, eyes never leave the screen. Blanche miss the mug twice before the Rocket executive slid the mug into Blanche’s hand for them. “You’re as bad as Noire.”

 

“Mm, am I?” Blanche asked, absentmindedly. Amelie wasn’t even sure they paid full attention to what was said.

 

“Absolutely,” she replied, amusement in her tone. They settled into a comfortable silence once more until they finally found Noire going into a 24 hour mart for ice cream and candy across from a Valor gym. An unmarked van drove past them and just out of the camera’s sightline, plain and white. It sported a few dings and scratches on the paint, but just enough to keep it from looking new but not beat up. Completely and utterly plain. It was a van though, and Noire was missing. Blanche froze the frame. 

 

“Are you thinking what I am, Mystic?” Amelie asked, her tone dry. She would sound bored if one didn’t know what just occurred. 

 

“Those are our kidnappers?” Blanche asked, their voice breathy like a sigh of relief. They had worried they wouldn’t find anything. They had already been looking for so long. Yet here Noire was, alive, just buying their snacks. They walked away in the direction of the van, away from cameras.

 

“Mmm,” Amelie already had their phone out and was texting as they spoke, “the team will track the van down.”

 

Blanche slid open a cabinet and pulled out a small backpack that matched their uniform. “Emergency supplies. Medical, mostly. I’d like to swing by the cafeteria and grab some fresh food as well. I have energy bars but it’s not quite the same. If Noire has been missing that long a meal will be appreciated and we may wish to eat before we head out.”

 

“Efficient, aren’t you?” Amelie smiled softly. 

 

“One of us had to be. We were balanced, once upon a time,” they whispered. Amelie shifted the chair back, scraping the carpet yet again as the computer was booted down completely. Blanche pulled down the blinds and took a deep breath, exiting the room and locking the door behind them both. The empty mugs would wait, this time at least.

 

They both slipped down the the cafeteria, getting odd looks on the way. Blanche just glared back and Amelie paid them no mind. As far as she was concerned, they could go fuck themselves. The cafeteria was a little busy; Blanche frowned at the line then looked over her shoulder at Amelie, “this way.”

 

Blanche slipped behind the counter, pulling Amelie with them by her wrist. The servers seemed only mildly perplexed but Blanche was a team leader. They didn’t argue. As far as Amelie could tell this was a rare sight (but because) of her presence. The leaders did whatever they pleased; they were spoiled. 

 

“Brownies are individually wrapped and in those boxes. Grab some. They’re the only decent sweet the cafeteria has. What kind of sandwich do you want?” Blanche asked, humming and looking at rolls with a frown.

 

Amelie looked at Blanche struggle and fumble for a long moment and sighed, “I’ve heard Noire bitch about your cooking. Let me deal with the sandwiches?”

 

“...I’m not  _ that _ bad,” they insisted. Even Amelie knew their cooking was terrible. That was scary. There was no way Amelie was letting them make the sandwiches.

 

“If I’ve heard it, you are,” she retorted, taking the buns out of Blanche’s hands.

 

Blanche acquiesced and gave up the sandwiches to Amelie entirely. They puttered around grabbing brownies, several other snacks, and several apples before returning. Amelie was eating a half sandwich and packing three. She slid the other half over to Blanche. 

 

“Eat,” she ordered. Blanche smiled, laughter slipping from their lips.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Blanche ate and sent out several texts until Amelie’s phone buzzed. It was time, they didn’t have to look at her face to know. “What kind of vehicle did you bring?”

 

“Sports car. There’s room,” she replied, handing Blanche the pack. They walked out and Blanche saw the ride. It was likely one of the ones Noire requisitioned from Team Rocket frequently enough to call their own. It was easy to tell from the look of it. It had been modified from the usual Team Rocket standards. The car was slick black with black rims that had purple accents.

 

Blanche opened the door and couldn’t help but admire the interior. Soft black leather, clearly well cared for with purple piping. Yes, this was Noire’s ride, without a doubt. Blanche stepped into the car, inhaling the scents of leather conditioner and stashed candy as they sped off. Amelie was breaking the speed limit but Blanche didn’t comment. She could drive well. The car was an manual transmission and she was handling it beautifully.

 

The ride felt like it was forever and yet too short. They didn’t play music, instead the hum of the engine filled the cabin. Amelie felt too out of place turning on any music under the circumstances and Blanche seemed to be meditating to keep calm when she did glance over. 

 

Blanche was centering themselves. They needed their head level for this. There was no guarantee this would lead to anything at all. If it didn’t work out they would need to do more investigating. Blanche didn’t want to have to drag this out further but at the same time they hoped their twin wasn’t kidnapped in a van like that. It was too well done to be anything but highly purposeful.

 

The car came to a halt, silent except for the motor that shut. The both stepped out of the car and Amelie locked the doors behind them. The building was green with faded white writing, a large warehouse type structure. It was likely at one point used for offsite stock.

 

Blanche followed Amelie toward the building, even as she pulled her gun. For the first time in their life Blanche understood Noire’s constant attachment to their firearms. They sincerely hoped that at least one of their kidnappers ate a bullet, if that’s what happened. Blanche opened the door for Amelie and they both creeped inside, steps silent.

 

The warehouse seemed abandoned and too quiet. They could hear their breathing and their heart beats. Even as they went inside further it looked as though it was a complete loss. Blanche inhaled sharply.  Amelie’s gaze matched theirs and looked at the plastic bag from the food mart. Noire had been here. They both walked over and Amelie frowned, starting to walk away.

 

“What are you- ?” Blanche asked, distress in their tone. They had a clue. Amelie should be calling to see where the van went next, not screwing around.

 

“Metal panel in the floor. I think… I think there’s a lower level,” Amelie whispered even as she looked around for a way to open the panel. Her shoes clicked on the floor as she opened a circuit box and found a hidden switch. The panel slipped away, humming. Blanche almost apologized for doubting her, but that would mean admitting that they doubted her in the first place. She walked back over, pokeball in hand. Her voice was as strong as her actions were, “are you ready for this?”

 

“They captured Noire. Don’t underestimate them and don’t get overconfident. They’re expecting one or the both of us,” Blanche reminded, “I’m more than ready.” 

 

Blanche was livid. They were liable to do more than simply play back up to Amelie on this mission. They were bonded to a Legendary after all.

 

“You’re more of a prize than me, Mystic,” Amelie said, heading down the stairway. Blanche followed, summoning Vaporeon just as Amelie summoned Ninetails. Vaporeon nearly crooned, until she was pet and shushed. Thankfully Ninetails seemed to be the quiet sort. Blanche watched the way that the Ninetails reacted to their trainer for a short moment. There was a strong bond there. It set Blanche at ease. Not every Trainer forged good bonds with their Pokemon and this was the first time Amelie would be at their side. A good trainer was a strong trainer.

 

The first grunt they encountered Amelie took down herself. She was efficient about it, slipping behind them and pulling them into a sleeper hold. It took only a few moments and was near silent. Blanche couldn’t help but be awed by the fact that this was Noire’s second in command. She was definitely a good compliment for them in the field.

 

“Impressive,” Blanche whispered. Amelie only nodded and gestured for them to follow. The grunts were in black clothes, no markings. Whoever was doing this didn’t want it traced to them. That worried Blanche even more. 

 

A scream echoed quietly down the hall and the temperature dropped. Amelie glared at Blanche even as they bent down to Vaporeon and sent them back in their pokeball. Blanche took off at a run down the hall. 

 

“Wait-!” Amelie called out after. Of course they ran off without a word. Typical. Amelie gestured for Ninetails to follow and ran after them. There was no way she was leaving Blanche to do this on their own. 

 

She nearly slid into a wall, skidding on the ice left in Blanche’s wake. The screams grew louder as they encountered more security. Four grunts guarding one room where the cries seemed to echo from. This had to be it.

 

Blanche snarled, slamming the head of the first grunt into the wall. Their hand gripped the grunt's face roughly, their thumb digging into their eyeball and blood painting the cinderblocks. The body dropped like a sack of meat with a thump and a pokeball rolled out of his hands. The second grunt hadn’t been foolish enough to even try to use his pokemon. No, he tried to tackle Blanche, arms wrapping around their torso. Blanche grabbed his arm and twisted, a sickening crack echoing down the hall followed quickly after by the crunch of his leg under their boot. He screamed.

 

Blanche spun around, grabbing the third grunt who had dared try to sneak up on them, thinking them distracted by the pain of the man now sobbing on the ground. Arms snaked around his neck, twisted his head quickly and just that bit too far, snapping the spine. If he lived he wouldn’t walk again. Blanche didn’t care either way. They nearly let that third body drop, until they registered the fourth, and likely smartest grunt.

 

He had a gun aimed at them. He smirked, “Hey ice bitch. Drop em and get on your knees.”

 

Blanche snarled but let the body drop. Before it hit the floor, a  gunshot rang out.

 

Grunt four dropped, blood seeping from the new hole in his head. Blanche let out a deep breath, and looked over to Amelie behind them, nodding gratefully. Noire screamed, pulling them back to their purpose. Blanche moved, tearing open the door faster than they thought their feet could carry them. 

 

Blood was everywhere. Noire was stretched out and strapped down to a lab table, one all too familiar to the twins. It dripped on the floor, thick and wet, a counterpoint to Noire’s whimpering pain.

 

Ice cascaded through the room, splintering, crashing.

 

In the hall behind them Amelie clung to ninetails, hissing in pain. Ice had flown behind Articuno’s bonded and down the hall, catching them as well. Her leg was hit and it was all they could to to stay still and cling to Ninetails, hoping they'd survive the encounter with the legendary power.

 

Blanche didn’t take notice, if it even was still Blanche in this moment. Icicles had shot out at the doctors and through their bodies in the explosion of power. Cold blue eyes surveyed the damage just long enough to know they were all dead and for reinforcements to arrive.

 

Wind whipped through the room, whistling and biting at Amelie’s skin as it hissed past. Ice followed down the hall killing grunts with a terrible efficiency. Blue eyes narrowed and the silver haired Mystic scoffed. 

 

They slipped into the experimentation room where Noire was barely conscious and started to use tubes to make tourniquets on Noire’s arm. The doctors had sliced it open, for who knows what experiment. They clearly hadn’t cared enough to keep Noire in the realm of the living.

 

“Blanche?” They croaked out, fingers twitching. They ached to be close, in this moment little else mattered.

 

“Not quite, although my bonded is rather concerned. I will do all I can,” their voice was even as Articuno spoke. Blanche would not be so calm. Their hands would be shaking on Noire’s arm instead of applying pressure and undoing restraints. 

 

Sadness filled Noire’s eyes. It wasn’t even their twin, not really. This was their fucking legendary. Here they were getting rescued by the thing that made their twin one of  _ them _ . Candela and Spark’s smug mugs passed through Noire’s mental vision and anger clouded their vision.

 

Amelie limped in, leaning on Ninetails, blood dripping from her injured thigh. Her voice was strained, as if walking even this far had been at too great a cost to admit, “I called backup.”

 

“That’s for the best. This is outside of both my bonded’s medical expertise and my own,” Articuno replied looking to Amelie, “Sorry for the injury. I… was not careful enough.” The legendary did not express emotion like either of the twins. It really was remarkable to Amelie how one face could express so much.

 

“You’re not the first one to injure me out of the two of you, well three I suppose,” she tapped her eyepatch. 

 

Articuno chuckled. “Noire has a bit to make up for. Stay with us, toddler.”

 

“Fah- you,” they breathed out, clearly weak. It was good they still were paying attention. Amelie hopped closer, the lines of her face painted with worry.

 

“They need blood and thankfully, we are twins,” Articuno replied, “Blanche will need to take over can you… put pressure on the wound? My blood runs too cold to be of use.” 

 

Amelie nodded, taking over the care Articuno was providing and taking a shuddery breath. She knew the Legendaries were powerful but she hadn’t realized they effected their bonded partners so intimately.

 

“I’ve got it,” she grunted, standing on one leg.

 

Noire slipped unconscious. 

 

Blanche performed the transfusion, hands shaking and chest aching with worry, but it was enough to keep Noire alive. Just enough. They shed tears as footsteps echoed down the hallway. Help came from a team including the Team Rocket head medic, Sabrina alongside them. Blanche’s vision blurred as relief flowed over them and then they too, slipped into the murky darkness.

 

When they woke they shifted and the familiar feeling of restraints and the smell of overbleached sanitation made them jerk back into consciousness all at once.  _ No! _

 

“Amelie, don’t,” Noire warned. Blanche’s eyes focused on Amelie first, blinking in the harsh fluorescent light. Their vision turned to Noire in the hospital bed beside theirs next and a soft sob left their lips. Panic and relief battled within them and it hurt. “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe. The restraints are so you didn’t pull out your IVs in your sleep again. Amelie, can you? Please? Blanche, sit still, deep breaths.”

 

She walked over and slowly unbuckled the leather and Blanche sat up, breathing shakily. They leaned back against pillows, feeling weak despite the rest. They knew the ache of days of laying unconscious in a bed. “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine. You nearly killed yourself giving me enough blood, idiot,” Noire scoffed. Their eyes hadn’t left their twin since they woke. There was a measure of happiness within them and also a terrible fear. A fear they would lose their twin still lurked.

 

“Well, I wasn’t about to let you die,” they whispered back. Green eyes looked warmly at Noire’s own. Noire’s eyes softened. Somehow, Blanche knew what to say, even now.

 

“Well now I just feel left out,” Amelie mocked, standing up, “I’ll leave you both to it. Maybe you’ll admit you both actually care after this incident, who knows. Miracles can happen.”

  
“Fuck you too,” Noire huffed, tossing an eevee plush at her face. Blanche smiled, watching them both, eyes alight with silent laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and/or a Comment! They're appreciated greatly!
> 
> This fic wrecked me to write. I stepped outside of my comfort zone so I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
